Natural
by CherryFoxy13
Summary: Ini semua berawal sekitar hampir satu tahun yang lalu, tepat saat hari pertama masuk kelas XII, hari itu Naruto yang sekarang begitu dekat dengan Sakura yang sudah gadis itu anggap sahabatnya sendiri, tiba-tiba mengahampiri mejanya dengan Ino/Semuanya terjadi begitu natural sampai tidak bisa dipahami mengenai perasaannya juga Naruto/Bad summary/Warning inside/Ooc sangat/AU/Rnr...?/


**Natural**

.

.

"Ino, aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi ini? Aku merasa di posisi serba salah kalau begini." Aku kembali misuh-misuh tidak jelas kepada Yamanaka Ino, salah satu sahabat terbaikku selama tiga tahun ini. Ia begitu baik dan kami entah kenapa selalu saja mendapat kelas yang sama di Konoha _Senior_ _High_ _School_.

"Bukannya kamu sudah biasa dengan pernyataan cinta darinya? Bawa _enjoy_ aja seperti biasanya _'kan_?" Dan jawabannya masih saja sama, apa dia tidak mengerti tekanan batin yang aku rasakan saat ini?

Ini semua berawal sekitar hampir satu tahun yang lalu, tepat saat hari pertama masuk kelas XII B, hari itu Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang begitu dekat denganku yang sudah aku anggap sahabatku sendiri, tiba-tiba mengahampiri mejaku dengan Ino. Entah bagaimana di kelas XII ini cowok berkulit sawo matang dengan model rambut pirang jabrik itu satu kelas denganku lagi setelah sebelumnya kita pisah kelas saat pembagian kelas XI.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer till' Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-OOCness sangat/AU/N** **aruSaku** **/Typo everywhere/** **Bahasa tidak baku/** **Absurd/Dan segala kesalahan lainnya-**

 **.**

 **Chapter one: Moments**

 **.**

 **Enjoys Reading:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, nanti pulang sekolah aku mau ajak kamu jalan, bisa nggak?" Kalimat itu masih teringat dengan jelas di ingatanku, pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun kita hanya sekedar bertegur sapa dan mengobrol sesekali, itupun kalau tidak sengaja bertemu di kantin atau perpustakaan sekolah.

Aku saat itu hanya bisa cengo dengan tampang yang kelewat bodoh karena aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia malah mengajakku jalan?

"Ah, iya boleh-boleh. Kebetulan pulang sekolah kali ini aku tidak ada acara." Bukan apa-apa saat itu aku bingung bagaimana cara menolak ajakannya, jadi aku pikir lebih baik aku menerimanya saja.

Setelah dia kembali ke tempat duduknya yang bersebrangan denganku, aku menoleh ke arah Ino seolah meminta penjelasan padahal aku yakin dia pasti sebenarnya tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto mengajakku jalan barusan.

"Jangan tanya padaku, aku mana tahu. Mungkin dia ingin mendekatimu? Tapi, hati-hati setauku dia baru saja putus dengan Shion, teman sekelas kita saat kelas X ingat _'kan_? Aku nggak mau kamu dijadikan pelampiasan."

Bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan, hingga akhirnya aku hanya bisa mendengus mendengar penjelasan panjangnya yang tak kubutuhkan itu. Aku tahu memang dia pernah punya hubungan dengan Shion karena mereka saat kelas XI entah bagaimana ceritanya kembali satu kelas. Lagipula dia sendiri yang kadang menceritakan hubungannya dengan Shion saat kita tiba-tiba bertemu di perpustakaan misalnya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan urusanku sama sekali.

Detik demi detikpun berlalu begitu saja, hari pertama masuk sekolah kembali pasti tidak akan pulang terlalu sore, karena jadwal masih belum stabil. Tepat pukul dua belas siang, bel pulang berdering membuat beberapa siswa berhamburan buru-buru keluar dari kelas. Saat itu, saat aku baru saja berdiri dan mengambil tasku di kursi lalu memakainya, Naruto sudah di depan pintu kelas yang tepat berada di hadapan mejaku.

"Aku tunggu di depan gerbang, Sakura, oke?" Aku lagi-lagi bingung harus merespon seperti apa, akhirnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. "Oke, nanti aku nyusul ke sana." Ia hanya mengangguk dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkanku yang masih benar-benar belum mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Awas _loh_ jangan _baper_." Ino bersuara berusaha menggodaku tepat saat itu kupastikan Naruto sudah berlalu dari depan kelas.

"Ngomong apa kamu? Kalau yang ajak Sasuke- _kun_ mungkin aku bakal _baper_. Lagipula dibanding _baper_ aku malah aneh tau." Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu keluar dari kelas bersama dengan Ino.

"Ya ampun Uchiha tampan itu nggak hilang-hilang dari hatimu, hah?" Aku terkekeh mendengar respon Ino yang tampak bosan dengan nama tersebut. " _First love_ nggak akan mudah untuk dilupakan, iya nggak?" Aku menjawab sekenanya karena memang itu adanya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku saat di _Junior_ _High_ _School_ , entah kenapa meski sekarang aku sudah masuk kelas XII aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku pernah berpacaran dengannya karena kami hanya sebatas teman, aku mana berani mengungkapkan perasaannku padanya. Apa yang terjadi antara aku dengannya begitu kompleks untuk dijelaskan, dan sampai saat ini aku belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun, aku kepentok oleh perasaanku pada Sasuke- _kun_.

Orang bilang untuk _move_ _on_ kita harus cari yang lain, tapi buatku itu hanya mempermainkan kata cinta. Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadikan siapapun sebagai pelampiasanku. Entah bodoh atau bagaimana aku sedikit berharap suatu hari nanti saat sudah siap berkomitmen untuk pernikahan, Sasuke- _kun_ bisa datang kembali dalam hidupku.

Saat ini yang kupikirkan adalah masa depanku bagaimana, belum terpikirkan untuk mencari pacar seperti yang lain atau malah mengumpulkan banyak gebetan. Aku kurang tertarik dengan itu. Hidupku sudah bahagia dan mendapat banyak perhatian juga kepedulian dari orang-orang di rumah dan juga teman-teman baikku di sekolah.

Tak terasa aku dan Ino sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan Naruto sudah menungguku di sini.

"Sakura, ayo naik." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepada Ino sembari melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahanku padanya. Dengan gesit aku langsung naik ke motor milik Naruto.

Saat Naruto melajukan motornya aku masih terus bercengir ria dan melambaikan tanganku pada Ino membuat Ino yang semakin mengecil itu sedikit terkikik melihat tingkahku.

Aku tak tahu kemana Naruto akan membawaku dan aku tidak terlalu peduli juga, ya kemanapun asal tidak menculikku dan melakukan hal-hal aneh terhadapku tidak masalah juga.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kami melakukan perjalanan, tiba-tiba Naruto memberhentikan motornya di sebuah kedai es krim. Aku belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya bahkan aku baru tahu daerah sini, entahlah Naruto membawaku pergi ke daerah mana.

Aku turun dari motor Naruto dan menunggunya sebentar yang sedang memarkirkan motor, aku masih sibuk melihat-lihat suasana di sini.

"Ayo, Sakura." Aku melirik sebentar dan menganggukan kepala lalu mengikuti langkahnya yang membawaku ke sebuah meja di sana, akhirnya aku pun langsung duduk saja di salah satu kursi. "Kamu mau eskrim rasa apa, Ra?"

" _Emmmm_ , apa ya? Strawberry campur vanilla aja, Nar."

Setelah aku berucap demikian ia hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi memesan es krim untuk kita berdua. Entah kenapa ini terasa janggal untukku, pergi berdua saja dengan cowok? Memang bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, tapi biasanya aku dengan teman cowokku yang lain sembari mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama atau ada keperluan membeli buku pelajaran bersama. Saat ini bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan. Hanya memakan es krim saja? Terdengar aneh.

Mungkin kalau sekarang posisi dia digantikan oleh Sasuke- _kun_ akan beda ceritanya. Ah, mikir apa aku ini? Sudah jelas Sasuke- _kun_ mungkin sudah tidak perduli lagi denganku _'kan_? Terakhir kita berkomunikasi bahkan dia marah padaku.

"Haruno Sakura." Aku terkesiap saat mendengar dengan jelas nama lengkapku diucapkan.

Sontak aku mendongak dan mendapati Naruto sedang memandangku dengan heran. Apa aku melamun terlalu lama ya?

"Kamu melamun, Ra? Aku dari tadi memanggil tapi nggak nyahut?"Ya ampun?! Aku harus jawab apa coba kalau sudah seperti ini? Akhirnya aku cuma cengengesan tidak jelas di hadapannya. "Hehehehe iya _nih_ , nggak sadar tiba-tiba melamun gitu." Ia hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi selorohanku barusan.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ajak aku ke sini ya?"

"Aku mau cerita sama kamu, Sakura. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan, kamu tau ' _kan_ awal semester empat kemarin Shion- _chan_ pindah dari kota ini? Selama tiga bulan setelah kepindahan dia hubungan kami baik-baik saja ya walaupun kita LDR gitu. _Nah_ pas awal bulan keempat dia tiba-tiba cuek dan sering hilang nggak ada kabar. Katanya sakitlah apalah, akhirnya di awal bulan ke lima aku deket sama Hinata, aku kenal sama dia dari teman aku. Aku ngerasa nyaman deket sama Hinata, dan aku jujur soal aku deket dan suka Hinata itu ke Shion- _chan_ dan aku putus sama Shion- _chan_. Yaudah aku gencar deketin Hinata dan tepat satu bulan yang lalu pas bagi rapor aku tembak Hinata tapi dia nolak aku _eh_ dia malah jadian sama temen aku si Kiba. Sehabis itu aku mencoba buat balikan sama Shion- _chan_ tapi dia nggak mau katanya bukan waktu yang tepat."

Aku cengo mendengar cerita panjangnya. Yaampun jadi dia mengajak aku jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk curhat begini? Aku kira dia suka Ino dan mau minta dijodohkan gitu, eh tau-taunya? Dasar ada-ada saja, kenapa tidak di kelas saja ' _kan_ curhatnya?

"Oh begitu? Ya lagipula kamu kenapa nggak ngerti keadaan Shion di sana? Dia ' _kan_ bilang dia sibuk dan sakit, pantas dia putus sama kamu dan nggak mau balikan kalau begitu."

"Kamu nggak ngerti? Aku ini pacarnya, harusnya dia tetep kasih kabar ke akulah sebentar juga nggak apa-apa, masa dia kadang sampe seharian nggak kasih kabar sama sekali." Aku lagi-lagi cengo. Inilah kenapa aku malas berpacaran, hanya karena dia pacar lalu harus diprioritaskan gitu? Hei, ' _kan_ baru pacar belum jadi suami, lalu apa hakmu Naruto? Inginnya bilang begitu tapi apalah daya diriku ini yang tidak enakan terhadap orang lain? _Duh_! Aku meringis sendiri dalam hati.

"Ya memang, tapi _'kan_ baru satu hari? Kenapa kamu nggak coba tanya dia? Kamu sudah menelponnya?" Alih-alih menyalahkannya malah responku begini, kebiasaan diriku ini. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku belum terlalu kenal dan tahu bagaimana wataknya _'kan_?

"Belum tapi kalau dia cinta aku harusnya dia yang jangan lupa kasih kabar ke aku, kalau gitu namanya dia nggak cinta sama aku _dong_?" Wow egois! Itu dua kata yang terlintas di benakku saat dia berbicara seperti itu. Terus kalau begitu dia nggak cinta sama Shion gitu?

" _Errr_ , ya mungkin? Ya udah coba aja terus kamu luluhin hatinya kalau begitu." Lagi-lagi responku berkebalikan begini. Ampun! Ya aku juga tidak berani memang kalau malah bilang blak-blakan begitu. Lihat saja baru aku bela Shion sedikit saja responnya naik pitam, kayanya dia sedikit tempramental dan yang lebih penting dia cukup egois!

"Sudahlah sudah satu bulan dan respon dia malah biasa saja. Selain itu, saat itu aku juga mencoba mendekati Saara dari kelas XI E tau nggak? Eh dia ternyata _playgirl_ dan bilang suka ke banyak cowok." Apa? Kalau begitu bukannya kamu juga ya? Memang apa bedanya kamu sama dia, Nar? Aku kembali cengo.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu terus bagaimana?" Aku jadi bingung mau respon seperti apa kalau sudah begini. Terus dia mau aku bagaimana memangnya?

"Ya aku cuma mau keluarin uneg-uneg aku aja, dari dulu aku tau kalau kamu itu sering jadi tempat curhat temen-temen pas kelas X _'kan_? Hehehehe makasih ya, Ra."

Boleh ' _kan_ kali ini aku meringis kembali dalam hati. Tapi, kalau dapat honor traktiran kaya gini _sih_ tidak masalah kalau bisa malah sering-sering saja, lumayan.

Aku kembali tersenyum kaku mendengar selorohannya barusan, "Iya sama-sama. Ya seperti yang kamu bilang aku sudah biasa _'kok_ jadi tempat curhat hehehehe. Pulang saja gimana? Es krim kita juga udah habis _'kan_?"

" _Sip_ , aku bayar dulu ya lalu aku antar kamu pulang." Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan berdiri dari kursi itu lalu berjalan menuju parkiran motor menunggu Naruto yang sedang membayar ke kasir di sana.

#########################

Setelah kejadian itu akhirnya kami menjadi lumayan dekat, sering bertegur sapa di kelas dan kadang-kadang berkirim pesan via _chat_ tentu saja itu saat dia tiba-tiba punya masalah lalu bercerita panjang lebar padaku, bahkan kadang-kadang malam dia telpon hanya untuk bercerita.

Aku pun menceritakan hal itu kepada Ino, respon Ino malah terbahak-bahak. Katanya baru ada cowok seperti itu. _'Nggak penting banget.'_ Kurang lebih seperti itu kalimat yang dituturkan oleh Ino saat itu. Lalu, satu bulan kemudian dia kembali mengajakku ke kedai es krim yang waktu itu. Aku kembali aneh kenapa harus ke sini lagi? Biasanya kalau mau cerita _'kan_ kita kirim-kirim pesan via _chat_ saat pulang sekolah atau malam hari.

#########################

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ajak aku ke sini lagi ya?" Aku jadi serasa _'de javu_ kalau seperti ini.

"Gimana cara ngomongnya ya, Ra? _Em_ , aku cinta sama kamu, kamu baik banget dan enak diajak ngobrol, nyambung aja gitu ngobrol sama kamu seru dan asik, kamu itu mirip Shion- _chan_ , tipe aku banget. Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?" APA?!

Saat itu cengoku kelewat batas dengan muka yang mungkin sudah tidak bisa terdeskripsikan lagi bagaimana anehnya dan sedetik kemudian rasanya aku ingin tertawa kencang.

"A-apa? Kamu bencanda? Sumpah nggak lucu tau, hahahahaha. Kamu ngelawak aja _nih_ jadi orang. Ya ampun aku nggak nyangka beneran hal ini yang mau kamu omongin, aku kira kamu bakal curhat lagi _loh_ sama aku. Curhat tentang cewek-cewek yang kamu deketin itu. Eh malah tiba-tiba bilang gini. Kamu udah segitu frustasinya cari cewek, hah? Hahahahahaha."

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa lucu dalam hati. Aku tertawa sekencang yang aku bisa tidak peduli kalau dia akan tersinggung atau apa karena ini benar-benar lucu menurutku. Ya ampun. Beneran aku suka tak mengerti sama orang-orang yang mudahnya bilang cinta begitu. Aku sudah biasa kena gombal dan ini yang paling parah melucunya. Ia memang kadang menggombal sesekali di _chat_ atau saat mengobrol tapi aku tidak pernah menanggapinya secara serius. Ayolah memangnya aku cewek apaan?

"Aku serius tau, kenapa kamu malah tertawa?" _Ups_! Harusnya aku tau dia itu orang yang cepat tersinggung. Mau tak mau aku hanya bisa cengengesan tidak jelas, sembari menggaruk pipi meski sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

" _Sorry_. Ya lucu aja _sih_ , _duh_ maaf ya aku belum berminat pacaran _nih_. Lagian aku anggap kamu temen aja." Aku kembali meringis dalam hati. Semoga ini tidak terlalu menyinggungnya ya meski jujur saja aku sendiri memang tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Maaf mengganggu waktumu." Kalau sudah begini aku jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri. Ah sudahlah lagian dia juga masih bisa tersenyum begitu _'kan_?

"Nggak _'kok_. Hehehehehe maaf ya aku memang belum berminat pacaran _sih_."

"Nggak masalah _'kok_."

Aku jadi merasa canggung dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening tak terkendali begini. Beberapa menit setelah kulihat es krim miliknya dan milikku sudah habis akhirnya aku mengajak dia untuk pulang saja daripada kelamaan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Nar, pulang saja _deh_ , gimana?" Ia hanya mengangguk dengan sebuah satu tarikan senyum miliknya. "Ayo. Aku bayar dulu ya."

Seperti biasa aku menunggunya di parkiran dan dia pergi ke arah kasir untuk membayar. Sebenarnya aku tidak enak dibayarin sama Naruto lagi cuma kalau mau bayar sendiri aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya supaya dia tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Serba salah.

#########################

Aku pikir setelah itu dia akan menjauhiku, memang _sih_ kita sedikit menjauh selama satu minggu tapi setelah itu dia kembali seperti biasa. Kita masih sesekali berkirim pesan via _chat_ atau ngobrol tidak penting di kelas.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa antara aku dengannya. Ia masih suka bercerita tentang kekesalannya terhadap teman-teman cowoknya atau juga tentang petualangannya dengan cewek-cewek yang ia dekati. Sebenarnya yang aku aneh hampir semua cewek yang pernah dekat dengannya pasti ia jelek-jelekan. Kalau memang ditolak kenapa harus menjelek-jelekan coba? Tidak terima sekali ditolak, kesannya _'kan_ begitu?

Sampai beberapa bulan kemudian, tepat tanggal 6 Desember dua hari sebelum Ulangan Semester Ganjil, ia tiba-tiba menghampiri mejaku saat pulang sekolah.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ada acara nggak? Aku mau minta anter ke toko buku, bisa nggak?" Tiba-tiba dia kembali mengajakku jalan. Dengan sebuah senyuman ala diriku aku langsung mengagguk. "Boleh-boleh, kebetulan nggak ada acara. Tapi, jangan lama-lama ya soalnya mau belajar buat ulangan."

"Jangan lupa kita ada acara jam tiga sore nanti, _forehead_." Ino yang masih di sebelahku tiba-tiba bersuara. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan datar membuat ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Ya ampun, _pig_. Aku belum pikun, iya aku bakal inget, tenang aja."

Melihat responku membuat Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Naruto juga ikut terkekeh di sebelahnya. Memangnya apa yang salah ya? Entahlah.

Setelah itu aku dan Naruto menuju parkiran motor sedangkan Ino ke kelas sebelah untuk menemui pacarnya.

Aku kembali dibonceng oleh Naruto, bedanya kali ini kami tidak ke kedai es krim itu tapi ke sebuah toko buku. Beberapa belas menit berlalu, akhirnya kita sampai juga di 'Toko Buku Ananda' yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Aku buru-buru turun dari motor sesaat Naruto telah memberhentikan motornya. Kami berdua masuk ke dalam beriringan.

"Nggak biasanya kamu ke toko buku, Nar? Memangnya mau beli apa?"

"Aku mau beli komik _nih_ , volume terbaru _Detective_ _Conan_ keluar!" Eh? Ya aku tahu dia memang suka banget sama anime itu, saat kelas X kami kadang _sharing_ tentang anime itu karena kebetulan aku juga cukup menyukainya.

"Iya _sih_ aku juga tau, ah tapi aku mending liat di _fanspage_ atau di blog saja daripada mengeluarkan uang, hihihihihihi." Aku menyahuti dengan sedikit kikikan karena aku memang orang yang kurang modal sebenarnya.

"Dasar orang pelit. Hahahahaha."

Melihatnya tertawa mengejek begitu membuatku mendengus. Senang sekali dia mengejekku. Tidak habis pikir.

"Kamu tau nggak, Ra? Sampai sekarang aku belum dapet pacar! Aku bener-bener ngerasa nyesel waktu itu udah sia-siakan Shion- _chan_. Aku udah sia-siakan orang yang udah cinta sama aku." Dia kembali bersuara dan tampangku saat ini sangat cengo mendengar celotehan panjangnya. Kenapa harus terus-terusan cari cewek? Memangnya tidak bisa jadi jomblo? Entah kenapa aku jadi bangga aku tidak seperti itu, aku jadi bangga aku kuat jomblo dari lahir sampai detik ini. _Toh_ jomblo tidak membuat mati ' _kan_? Buktinya aku masih bisa tertawa bahagia tanpa seorang dengan _tittle_ 'pacar'.

"Ya ' _kan_ waktu awal juga aku bilang kamu harusnya lebih mengerti Shion. Salah sendiri kamu begitu." Aku menimpali seadanya saja sembari mengendikan bahu. Lagipula waktu itu sudah aku kasih masukan dia sendiri yang tidak menerima masukanku, sudah baik-baik aku mau memberinya masukan eh malah tidak menghargainya dan malah tidak terima.

" _Hah_ ~ begitu _deh_. Kemarin aku sempat pacaran tapi dia membosankan jadi aku gantung saja dia, aku tidak peduli dia cuek atau bagaimana. Belum nemu yang cocok, sekalinya nemu dia malah menolakku, menyebalkan, bukan?"

Entah kenapa aku malah ingin tertawa mendengarnya, tapi menurut pengalaman kalau dia orangnya cukup tersinggungan jadinya aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku sendiri. "Ya sudah sabar saja, rezeki nggak kemana ' _kok_." Aku berusaha menimpali sebiasa mungkin, meski kata rezeki itu mungkin tidak cocok juga untuk dipakai, soalnya aku bingung harus bagaimana menimpalinya saat itu.

Setelah kita berkeliling toko buku ini dan menemukan sebuah komik _Detective_ _Conan_ volume terbaru akhirnya kami pun berjalan menuju kasir. Selesai Naruto bertransaksi kami memilih langsung pulang karena aku masih ada acara dengan Ino dan teman-temanku yang lain juga harus belajar untuk Ulangan Akhir Semester Ganjil senin besok.

#########################

Entah kenapa setelah saat itu aku dan Naruto makin dekat saja. Komunikasi kita intens nyaris tanpa waktu celah. Bahkan di awal masuk semester genap kelas XII sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, hampir setiap hari kalau satu di antara kami tidak ada acara sepulang sekolah, kami pasti sering pulang bersama. Lebih tepatnya ia mengantarku sampai rumah.

Saat istirahatpun kadang kita istirahat berdua saja di kantin kalau Ino atau temanku yang lain sedang diet atau malah mereka sedang kencan dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan aku pikir itu semua wajar, karena memang semenjak itu kita benar-benar seperti sahabat karib. Entah kenapa aku senang karena Naruto adalah sahabat cowok pertamaku. _Kaa_ - _chan_ bilang punya sahabat cowok itu menyenangkan dan rasanya benar, dengannya _sharing_ apapun jadi serasa menyenangkan.

Kadang Ino mengingatkan mungkin Naruto itu sebenarnya mencoba mendekatiku tapi saat itu aku bilang pada Ino bahwa itu semua tidak mungkin karena hubungan kita murni persahabatan belaka. Dan Ino bilang kalau itu sudah seperti orang pacaran bukan sekedar bersahabat. Apa iya seperti itu? Aku tidak ambil pusing karena menurutku semua wajar-wajar saja. Sampai suatu hari setelah tiga bulan kita dekat seperti ini. Hari itu adalah hari minggu dan sedang hujan di luar. Tugasku belum selesai sedangkan untuk keluar rumah saja rasanya tak mungkin, saat bingung seperti itu entah kenapa terlintas di pikiranku untuk meminta tolong padanya.

#########################

Aku yang bingung harus meminta tolong ke siapa lagi karena saat aku meminta tolong pada teman-teman perempuanku mereka bilang sedang banyak urusan, akhirnya aku mencoba meminta tolong saja pada Naruto. Aku menelponnya dengan sedikit ragu karena takut menyusahkannya.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Naruto." Aku bersuara tepat saat telponku sepertinya sudah ada yang mengangkat.

'Ada apa ya, Sakura- _chan_?'

"Begini, Nar. Gimana ya ngomongnya aku bingung."

'Ya ampun, kamu kaya sama siapa aja _sih_ , Sakura- _chan_. Bilang aja.'

"Aku mau minta tolong _nih_ sama kamu, tapi kamu sibuk nggak? Aku takut ganggu."

'Nggak ' _kok_ aku kebetulan lagi _free_ _nih_. Mau minta tolong apa? Bilang aja.'

"Kamu tau ' _kan_ tugas kimia dari Kabuto- _sensei_ yang harus buat makalah itu _loh_?"

'Iya-iya aku inget ' _kok_. Senin besok dikumpulin ' _kan_? Untung aku sudah.'

" _Nah_ itu dia, aku sudah buatnya, rencananya aku mau print sekarang sekalian dijilid tapi di sini hujan aku tidak bisa keluar rumah. _Err_ , aku mau minta tolong sama kamu ngeprint sekalian dijilid nanti filenya aku kirim lewat bbm, bisa nggak kira-kira? Aku nggak maksa ' _kok_! Kalau kamu emang nggak bisa nggak apa-apa aku nggak maksa inget ya nggak maksa!"

'Hahahahahaha kamu ini nggak apa-apa kali _slow_ aja. Yaudah filenya kirim aja ya lewat bbm nanti sore atau malem aku bakal anterin ke rumah kalau nggak sempet besok aja di sekolah, gimana?'

"Beneran _nih_ nggak masalah? Yakin ' _kan_ nggak ganggu kamu? Aku nggak enak."

'Apaan _sih_ nggak enak segala. Nggak apa-apa kali. Kalau nggak enak kasih kucing aja.'

"Hahahahaha kamu bisa aja. Makasih banyak ya, Nar! _You're the bestfriend ever_! Yaudah, udah dulu ya, sekali lagi _hontou ni arigatou_."

'Iya tidak masalah, Sakura- _chan_."

Setelah Naruto berucap demikian aku langsung menutup sambungan telpon lalu mengirim file yang dimaksud saat itu juga di bbm.

Esoknya sesuai dengan yang ia beritahu lewat bbm katanya ia tidak bisa ke rumahku akhirnya ia memberikan makalahnya pagi-pagi sebelum bel masuk berdering.

" _Nih_ makalah kamu, Ra. _Duh_ maaf ya aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu kemarin." Ia berhenti di mejaku sesaat baru saja ia masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ah iya nggak apa-apa ' _kok_. Segini saja aku sudah sangat berterimakasih _loh_ sama kamu! Makasih banyak ya akhirnya aku bisa selamat juga dari nilai merahnya Kabuto- _sensei_. Gimana ceritanya _nih_ tugas aku bisa sampai selesai?"

"Kemarin motorku rusak jadi aku pinjem motor tetangga, kebetulan saat itu gerimis jadi aku pakai jas hujan saja. Menyebalkannya warnet deket rumahku printernya lagi rusak jadi harus yang jauh ditambah hujannya makin deras pula." Dia bercerita sembari menggelengkan kepala sedangan aku sendiri sedikit meringis. Kenapa dia tidak bilang di sana juga sedang gerimis coba? _Kan_ aku jadi tidak enak kalau begini.

"Kenapa nggak bilang lagi gerimis? _Duh_ aku ' _kok_ kesannya jadi nyusahin banget ya? Beneran maaf ya, Narrr. Harusnya aku nggak nyusahin kamu."

"Apaan _sih_ nggak apa-apa kali kalau aku bilang kamu pasti nggak jadi minta tolongnya. Aku senang ' _kok_ bisa bantuin cewek yang aku cinta." Ia berujar sembari menarik sebuah senyum sampai netranya sedikit menyipit.

 _Deg_!

Untuk kali ini, pertama kalinya aku tersentuh oleh ucapannya. Ia memang biasa berujar kalau ia suka aku dan sebagainya tapi aku tak mengindahkannya dan membiarkannya sebagai lelucon kita. Dan kali ini aku merasa ada sedikit kebenaran dalam ucapannya bukan sekedar lelucon yang biasa ia sampaikan. Yang lebih membuatku tersentuh sebenarnya adalah perbuatannya tersebut. Tapi, aku kembali menepis semuanya. Kita hanya sebatas sahabat.

Sejak saat itu aku jadi memikirkan terus apa benar ia mencintaiku? Pikiranku kadang menjadi tak karuan dan merasa di posisi serba salah. Bahkan kita semakin dekat dan intens, ia sering ada di saat apapun kondisiku. Sering menawarkan bantuan kepadaku di kala aku sedang kesusahan bahkan bersedia menghiburku di saat aku sedang sedih dan menangis. Kalau iya dia memang mencintaiku, apa namanya aku sedang memanfaatkannya? Terdengar jahat.

"Ino- _pig_ , serius saat ini aku bingung tau! ' _Kok_ kesannya aku memanfaatkan dia _sih_?"

Ino kembali menggelengkan kepala mendengar selorohanku, mungkin ia pusing mendengarkanku teriak-teriak tidak jelas begini di kamarnya.

"Bukannya memang begitu selama ini? Bawa santai aja seperti biasanya." Ino menyahuti tidak peduli sembari mengangkat bahunya. Ia masih anteng dengan film koreanya di laptop sedangkan aku malah tidak diacuhkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kemarin malam aku memang menginap di rumah Ino dan saat ini meski sudah jam tujuh pagi, kami masih anteng mengobrol di kamar milik Ino. Maklumi saja selepas Ujian Nasional kelas XII memang _free_ ' _kan_? Kami tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja sekitar dua minggu lagi.

" _Pig_ , kamu ngerti nggak _sih_? Ini benar-benar menyiksa batin tau!" Aku kembali misuh-misuh dan Ino malah berdecak mendengarku menggerutu tidak jelas begitu. "Berisik tau, ini filmnya tanggung mau tamat sebentar lagi. Nanti kita sambung _deh_ ceritanya sekalian jalan ke sekolah."

 _Huh_. Aku mendengus mendengar jawaban yang Ino tuturkan barusan. Dasar teman tidak berperasaan, temannya sedang bingung begini dia malah asik-asikan nonton dram korea itu. Tapi mau diapa? Aku akhirnya menyerah saja dan hanya memainkan _smartphone_ ku, aku memang tidak begitu suka terhadap drama korea semenjak aku tahu bahwa hidup itu pedih dan menonton drama korea hanya akan membuatku hidup dalam buaian. Karena aku memang kadang cepat terpengaruhi orangnya.

Hampir tiga puluh menit kemudiaan aku baru mendengar Ino kembali bersuara. "Akhirnya selesai juga. Ayo kita ke sekolah, _forehead_. Aku ada janji sama pacarku hari ini." Apa-apaan itu? Aku mencibirnya seketika. " _Huh_ , kamu ini ya giliran pacarmu saja langsung _deh_ tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Giliran aku curhat kamu diamkan saja."

Seperti biasa ia malah cengengesan membuatku memutar bola mata melihat tingkahnya. " _Sorry_ , _sorry_ , Ra. Maklumi _deh_ soalnya emang lagi seru tau. Yaudah ayo berangkat kan bisa sekalian kamu curhat sepuasnya, gimana?"

"Apaan? Aku udah nggak _mood_ buat cerita." Aku kembali mencibirnya membuat ia mengeluarkan tampang rasa bersalahnya membuatku lucu juga. "Nggak apa-apa ' _kok_. Lagi pula aku juga sudah tidak memikirkannya. Sekarang kita berangkat saja _deh_?" lanjutku membuatnya kembali sumringah. Ino itu benar-benar ya.

"Oke, _come_ _on_ , _baby_!" Ino berseru sesaat laptopnya sudah ia taruh di tempat semula lalu kami bersama-sama mengambil tas dan jalan menuju sekolah karena kebetulan jarak sekolah dengan rumah Ino memang tidak begitu jauh. Kalau jalan kaki begini paling dua puluh menit juga sudah sampai.

"Sakura- _chan_ , mau jalan sama aku nggak?" Baru saja kaki ini masuk satu langkah ke dalam gerbang, Naruto sudah ada di depanku sembari mengajak jalan. Memang _sih_ sebelum berangkat kita sedang berkirim-kirim pesan di _chat_ tapi dia tidak harus mencegatku di depan gerbang juga ' _kan_?

"Jalan-jalan kemana memangnya?" Aku menjawab sekenanya saja sembari sedikit melirik ke arah Ino dan yang dilirik malah tersenyum lebar membuatku mendengus. "Aku ada janji sama Shika, aku duluan ya, _forehead_." Setelah berucap demikian Ino malah langsung ngacir masuk ke dalam sekolah dan meninggalkanku yang masih melongo akibat tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Ino awas kau nanti.

"Hahahahahaha Ino itu peka ya?" Hah? Peka apanya? Aku cengo mendengar apa yang dituturkan oleh Naruto barusan. "Dia memang begitu, emang kamu mau ajak aku kemana?"

"Nggak tahu _sih_ , ke taman kota saja bagaimana? Kita jalan saja ke sananya? Aku biarkan motorku di sekolah. Biar lebih enak aja ngobrolnya."

Aku mengangguk perlahan sebagai responku. "Boleh-boleh. Sekarang ' _kan_?"

"Tentu saja." Akhirnya aku tidak jadi masuk ke dalam sekolah dan malah berbalik, kembali ke luar dari gerbang sekolah dengan Naruto yang sedang berjalan di sampingku.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kamu tau nggak?" Ini dia pasti mau cerita. Kenapa tidak langsung cerita saja ' _kan_? Tidak perlu memakai pertanyaan retorik menyebalkan itu.

"Kamu ini ya jelas aku nggak tahu. Kamu mau bilang apa saja aku anggak tahu!" Aku menggerutu jengah membuat ia terkekeh dan sedikit tertawa di sebelahku.

"Kemarin aku ketemu Shion- _chan_. Saat dia membuat status di _facebook_ sedang ada di sini aku langsung minta bertemu dengannya. Ya, aku pikir masih ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengannya. Ia pun menyetujuinya. Saat bertemu itu dia marah-marah dan mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya terhadapku, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah juga hehehehe. Lalu, kami bicara dan bercanda seperti biasa tapi saat besok ia minta untuk bertemu kembali aku menolaknya, aku tiba-tiba teringat sama kamu, Ra. Aku pikir seharusnya aku tidak dekat dengannya lagi aku takut aku mencintainya lagi sedangkan aku saat ini mencintaimu."

Aku kaku seketika. Aku bingung saat ini aku harus merespon seperti apa, aku merasa sangat _awkward_. Anehnya saat ia bilang ia meminta untuk bertemu lagi dengan Shion membuatku merutuk karena aku sempat kegeeran olehnya. Beneran _deh_ dia ini tidak bisa aku mengerti dan pahami. Kadang aku berpikir dia benar-benar mencintaiku tapi di lain sisi dia juga seperti tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapku. Aneh.

"Kamu emang salah ' _kan_ dulu aku juga bilang begitu kamunya saja yang tidak mau mendengarkanku. Wah kamu masih punya peluang tuh kenapa nggak coba aja buat balikan sama dia? Dia mantan terindahmu ' _kan_ katanya?" Entah kenapa respon seperti ini yang keluar dari mulutku. Semoga tidak salah respon dan membuat dia tiba-tiba misuh-misuh.

"Kamu ini bicara apa _sih_?! Dia sudah punya pacar, aku nggak mungkin ' _kan_ rebut dia? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang merebut pacar orang itu nggak baik?!"

Kalau bisa saat ini rasanya aku ingin menjedotkan kepalaku pada salah satu tembok bangunan di sekitar sini. Kenapa aku jadi serba salah begini _sih_. Rasanya wajar-wajar saja apa yang aku bilang barusan.

"Bukan merebut. Ya berusaha saja saat dia sudah putus baru _deh_ kamu deketin dia lagi?"

"Aku nggak mau, siapa yang mau balikan sama dia? Kamu ngelantur _deh_." Tuh ' _kan_ aku salah lagi? Aku rapopo meski disalah-salahkan terus begini. Padahal aku hanya memberi saran kepadanya sebagai teman yang baik. Apa salahku?

"Kenapa _sih_? Aku ' _kan_ hanya memberi saran, kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Siapa yang dulu cerita pengen banget balikan sama Shion? Aku ' _kan_ cuma kasih saran saja." Aku sedikit cemberut karena lagi-lagi dia malah seolah menyalahkanku.

"Iya aku tahu, maaf-maaf. Ya kamu, poinnya bukan itu kamu ngerti nggak _sih_? Lagian itu ' _kan_ dulu saat aku mencintainya sekarang ' _kan_ yang aku cintai kamu." _Duh_ lagi-lagi!

Kenapa sih dia itu membuatku bingung? Sebenarnya dia punya perasaan sama aku nggak _sih_? Bikin pening saja. Ah, bukannya kita bersahabat ya? Aku kadang menyesal juga bisa sedekat ini sama dia, jadi bikin keadaanku serba salah saja.

"Oh gitu ya? Ya sudah _deh_. Oh ya katanya kamu mau kuliah di luar kota ' _kan_ gara-gara ayah kamu di tugasin di sana? Kapan ke sananya?" Aku sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kebiasaan ya kamu selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan soal ini. Aku berangkat awal bulan Juni besok." Ia menjawab perlahan dan ia mengetahui kalau aku memang sengaja mengalihkan fokus pembicaraan kita. Memangnya aku harus merespon seperti apa lagi?

"Mengalihkan apaan _sih_? Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau perasaanmu padaku itu bukan cinta. Kamu itu tidak mencintaiku." Responku masih sama seperti sebelumnya, saat ia lagi-lagi harus membahas ini, kadang ini begitu menyebalkan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Apa kamu tidak merasakannya? Aku selalu berusaha ada buatmu, membantumu karena aku memang mencintaimu." Bahasan yang sama lagi. "Aku bosan," lanjutnya dengan helaan napas yang aku dengar jelas. Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak bosan apa? Aku juga bosan membahas ini.

"Karena kita itu sahabat, bukannya sudah jelas?" Suaraku mencicit, melirih sedikit. Kenapa kita menjadi begini? Dulu rasanya menyenangkan tanpa harus melibatkan perasaan apapun di dalamnya. Aku bisa seenaknya saja bercerita apapun tanpa rasa beban atas perasaannya.

"Mungkin menurutmu begitu. Memang awalnya aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, tapi saat aku sudah bertindak berlebihan terhadapmu itu karena aku mencintaimu." Dia sedikit emosi sepertinya dan aku sendiri bingung harus seperti apa. Aku bingung di satu sisi aku ingin mempertahankan persahabatan kita tapi saat ini yang terjadi malah batasan itu makin kabur dan tak jelas. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin aku dan dia menjadi jauh. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Aku pun tidak ingin menyakitinya, sama sekali tidak ingin. Aku harus apa?

"Sudahlah lupakan saja." Ia kembali bersuara santai, mungkin karena dari tadi aku belum merespon apapun. "Maaf ya tadi aku sedikit kasar. Kita senang-senang saja _deh_ , _tuh_ udah hampir sampai," lanjutnya sudah dengan nada ceria sembari menunjukan jarinya ke taman kota yang lumayan ramai. Maklum saat ini hari sabtu jadi taman ini cukup ramai.

"Hahahahaha nggak masalah ' _kok_. Berarti saat perpisahan dan pengumuman kelulusan kamu masih ada di sini ya, Nar?" Aku juga kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi ini kita gantungkan begitu saja, membiarkannya kabur seketika.

"Iya, kenapa? Tenang kita masih bisa merayakan kelulusan bersama, Ra. Hehehehehe."

"Apaan _sih_ kamu itu ya kebiasaan kegeeran begitu." Aku menjulurkan lidah meledeknya.

"Apa yang kegeeran? Ngaku saja _deh_ tidak usah gengsi begitu. Kamu ' _kan_ memang gengsi saja buat mengakuinya bahkan mengakui perasaamu itu hahahahahaha." Kami terus melangkah bersama.

" _Wah_ beneran ya kamu parah banget _deh_ kegeerannya. Aku nggak begitu ' _kok_ , lagian aku juga sudah mengakuinya ' _kan_? Aku memang menyayagimu sebagai sahabatku makanya rasanya aku nggak mau nyakitin perasaan kamu." Aku bicara santai dengan mengendekin bahu membuat ia tersenyum di seberangku dengan satu cengiran khas miliknya.

"Iya-iya aku tau ' _kok_."

Selanjutnya kami benar-benar menikmati suasana di taman ini. Kami sesekali _selfie_ - _selfie_ tidak penting dengan cekikikanku atau guyonan-guyonannya.

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ruam-ruam batasan antara sebuah persahabatan dan hubungan yang dibumbui romantisme bisa pudar dalam hubungan kami. Aku juga masih tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Karena sesungguhnya yang terjadi semuanya terkesan begitu natural. Sampai aku kadang melupakan batasan itu dan terbawa suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Apa yang sudah diriku buat? Semoga terhibur ya, minna! Kata-katanya memang tidak baku soalnya tadinya ini bukan fanfic tapi orific:D ada yang pernah mengalami posisi Sakura itu? Menurut kalian Naruto suka nggak sama Sakura di sini? Jujur saya nggak ngerti sama sikap Naruto di atas/?:'3 Maaf ini Oocness banget:3 bahkan Naruto terkesan playboy ya? Sakura juga Ooc bahkan Ino pun TwT**

 **Makasih buat yang sudah membaca tapi akan sangat berterimakasih bagi yang bersedia mereview:3 one review one spirit one love/? Wkwkwkwks**

 **Review? Thanks:)**


End file.
